Superman: Light of Krypton
by Uppaw18
Summary: AU. Alexander Lawson has just returned from traveling the world and discovering about his origins, as he arrived to Earth from the doomed planet Krypton. Now he has to get this together as he plans to become a hero to protect others. What kind of a Man of Steel will he be?


**Hello fans of DC. As you can understand, this is an Elseworld story to start my own continuity, kind of like New 52, which a lot of people hate. This is only the first story of the continuity and spoiler alert: there will be many things that you will HATE with a passion. If you won't hate it, keep reading, review the story and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Superman: Light of Krypton

Chapter 1: Alexander Lawson

* * *

Alexander, or Alex for short, finally arrived to the appartment his brother lived in, and he was nerveous. He took a 15 hours flight from Hong Kong to Washington DC, from there it took a cab ride to reach his brother's appartment. He was at least 24 by now, while his brother was still studying for in masters degree, before he starts working with dad in the company.

Alex hasn't seen his family for at least half a decade, he was frightened and had second thoughts. _'What if he doesn't want to see me again? Maybe he's too busy? I want to see him, but I why do I fear so much?'_ the young man thought, as he lifted his hand.

He knocked on the door, enough to hear the knock, but not enough to break it, like he did many times in the past. He was smarter now, he knew how to hold back his massive strengh. He learned how to control it in the last 6 years he spent around the world. Alex was tall, standing at 6'4" with broad shoulders and his waist as also pretty wide. He had beautiful aqua colored eyes, a strong chin that was apparent to all those who looked at him, if it wasn't for the thick beard he grew. His hair was dark brown and tied into a ponytail. He wore dark blue jeans and a green T-shirt with a brown belt, not very formal for being the son of a successful car seller.

A young man in his late twenties opened the door, and as soon as he saw the man at the door, it toock him several moments to talk. "Alex? Is that really you?" asked the man whom opened the door, who was completely topless and had saliva coming from the right side of his mouth, showing he woke up several minutes ago.

Alex smiled and nodded to the man, whom immediatly opened the door and hugged him, as he happily mumbled about something. He then looked at his younger brother, feeling happiness seeing his brother after such a long time. "Let's go inside, shall we." He said as both men went inside the building.

The building walls were colored beige, to give a nice asthetics to the whole place. There were two doors on the ground floor, an elevator and wooden stairs made of oak. Alex and his brother started climbing the stairs as one of the doors opened and a fat man in a suit came out. "Hey Lawson! You didn't clean the bathroom this week! That comes from your rent rich boy!" he shouted at Alex's brother, who went back down several stairs. "First of all, I'm not rich. Second, each tenant has his own bathroom, so only you have to use those shit filled bathroom, and third, you will have your rent tomorrow instead of Thursday because I gained a massive bonus this month. That's all I've got to tell you." Alex's brother said as he started to climb up the stair once more.

His brother was Vincent Arthur "Vath" Lawson, who was doing his masters degree in bussiness and was the oldest sibling in the family. He was 29 years old and always supported his brother, no matter what would happen to him. When Alex was bullied, Vath would just kick the shit out of the bullies, each and everyone, until he himself was covered with bruises. Alex always looked up to him, even if he was superior to his older brother in every way, shape or form.

They reached the third floor and Vath stopped in front of the first door on the right. He took out a key and put it in the lock. He turned it to the left, and a "click" was heard. Vath opened the door to his appartment, which was enough for two people. It had 2 beds, a bathroom on the right and a desk which was covered with papers and works, most were probably Vath's, as he was extremely busy. The walls were colored with a very bright shade of brown, as well as some green and red lines, to give the walls a multi-colored layer. The walls of the bathroom were white, with the tiles on the floor completely black.

Alex was carrying a case with all his cloths, which he put behind the door as Vath closed it. "So..." Vath akwardly tried to start a conversation, especially the elephant in the room. "Have you found answers Alex?" he asked his brother, who just smiled and nodded, as silence stood between them for several moments. "That's great! Tell me everything! Dad and Miranda would like to know as well." Vath said excitedly to hear what his younger brother discovered.

"Wait, what about Carla? Why didn't you mentioned her?" Alex asked, perplexed about the situation, as his brother didn't mention his younger sister. _'I don't want to think of the worst case scenario. Maybe he just forgot to mention her.'_ he thought to himself, trying to reassure himself.

"Miranda didn't write to you?" Vincent said, as Alex shook his head as a no, admiting he never gotten any letters from Miranda. "Oh fuck me, fuck me!" the older brother started to panic, not knowing what to say. After several moments of silence, he spilled the beans. "I don't known how to tell you this but about three years ago, Carla was kidnapped, rapped and killed by a serial killer. Her body was mutilated beyond recognition and the police only figured her ID from dental records." he said to his younger brother.

Alex lowered his head, tears running from his eyes. Not only did he lose his mother to cancer, but now his sister was dead too. _'I have great powers, but even with them I still couldn't protect my own loved ones? Fuck! I can't even shout or punch anything, as I would just destroy it!'_ he thought to himself, feeling disappointed and angry with himself.

"Can you open the window please?" he asked his older brother, whom complied feeling confused over said request. Alex then jumped out of the window, as he then flew towards the atmosphere of Earth, as he steadily increased his speed until he reached mach 5. When the young Kryptonian reached the atmosphere, he shouted with all his rage, as his shout could have been heard throughout all of North America. Every ounce of anger and frustration came out in that shout.

Alex then rose higher and floated in space for a while, remembering all his life.

* * *

His real name was Kal-El, he was the son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, and he was from the alien planet of Krypton, a planet which blew up. He was the last Kryptonian. He was found by Martin and Jenifer Lawson while on a camping trip on the year 1992 with friends, and they picked him up while their friends used their truck to hide the spaceship that brought him to Earth.

He was raised as their son with three other siblings: Vincent Arthur, who was born in 1987, Miranda, who was born in 1991 and Carla, who was born in 1995, and they all lived in a small town in Oregon which was named Haeville. There he started to be aware to his powers, as he could see through anyone and anything with his X-Ray Vision, aside from lead, and he was way stronger than adults. His senses were also enhanced to the point he could hear anything, smell everything and have extremely good eyesight. All his senses used to overload his brain at times, but he slowly learned to control all of that.

On September 11th, 2001, there was the Metropolis Bombing, in which terrorists from the Terrorist Organization Al-Qaeda took over planes and dropped them at the "Daily Planet" building in Metropolis and the Pentagon. The Daily Planet was a symbol of free press and journalism, a public building that represented free speech, a basic value of democracy. On that day, 2,531 people died, from workers at the newspaper building, to all the cops and workers of the fire department. Alex always had that day in his mind, feeling afraid, knowing he or anyone else could do something to save more. Now he could and would have, but back then, he was almost as powerless as any other kid. Now he considered it his life goal to prevent somehing like that from ever happening ever again.

In 2003, his family moved to Washington DC, as his father got a great job, which was selling cars to rich people, and sometimes be their limo driver to events. With time, his father moved up the ranks inside the company and earned a lot of cash, as he went and started his own company called "Lawson's Car Dealership". At first the company had a hard time and the rest of family had to help from time to, but his father never gave up, as Alex always remembered his words: "If you want something, work hard for it and never give up, because if you want to fulfill yourself, always give yourself an ambition and try you hardest to achieve it." Alex really liked hearing his adoptive father talk, as he was a hard liberal.

In 2005 his mother was diagnosed with lung cancer, as she died several months later. He loved his adoptive mother to death, her marvelous cooking as she always made dinner, the times she whould tell stories about her childhood in Haeville, which was still a farming community at her early childhood. She was the world for the children, and losing her to a disease showed him that no matter what powers he had, he couldn't help everyone, even if he wanted to.

He remembered when they celebrated his and Miranda's 16th birthday, as his parents used one of their friends, who was a doctor, to forge a document that he and Miranda were twins. He remembered that in that event a fire started in the restaurant they were celebrating in, so his father helped evacuating and when things got worse when there was an explosion, he remembered how he protected his family, but his father ran to help other. Alex didn't understand why his father did that, so later that night he as ked him. All his father said was this: "I want to help others who are in danger, even if they can hekp themselves. I always think of what kind of a man I would be if I could save someone but would just leave him to die. What kind of a man would I be Alex?" he finished with a direct question to him, which was now Alex's motto to help others with his Kryptonian powers.

Upon graduation in 2010, he started traveling around the world, trying to find answers to who he really is, as years before that he was told about his origins as an alien. At first he couldn't believe it and would not accept it, but as he got older, he knew he had to find answers. All his family accepted and he even kept in touch with them, especially Carla, whom he got closer after the death of their mother, since she was his younger sister. Now she was dead, and he had a hole in his heart filled with emptiness.

He started his journey in France, he spent countless hours driving around the french countryside, as he enjoyed the view. He also used his super speed when he was alone and walking on mountains, making things that passed seem slow. In Paris he met a young teacher who started teaching him French. She was a beautiful, tall, late twenties, had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was also the one to take his virginity, as he slept with her after a long night of drinking.

For months he went around countries and continents in the world. On day he wanted to seclude himself from the world, so he used his super speed, which he developed throughout all those months, to run on water, as he ran foward until he reached the arctic.

After several day that he spent in there, he found a ship. The ship was huge and had a dark grey color to it that it was almost a light shade of black. He went towards it and as it identifed him, he felt like this could give him answers. He got in, seeing the same shade of color on the inside, and he found several chambers, including one with a tank and a control pannel. The pannel had a hole in triangular shape, like the object Alex had in his spaceship, which he took with him as a reminder to find answers.

He put the artifact at the triangle shaped hole, as it was perfect fit. The lights then turned on, blinding him slightly, as the ship was now emitting light like a neon sign, as the lens flare of the ship truly were blinding. Several moments later the lights dimmed a little and Alex saw a man. He had an almost exactly the same build and facual features, and was wearing a dark grey body suit.

"Kal-El." he said to the young man, who just looked perplexed, as if he was talking to him. Then it hit the young Kryptonian, this man was his biological father. "You're my father, right?" he asked the man in front of him, who just nodded and smiled at his now grown son. Kal-El run to the man to hug him, but passed right through him. He was confused as he fell on the hard floor. The hit didn't do anything to him, and he looked at his birth father, that turned to him.

"I am but a hologram. A program with all the memories of your dead father. My name is or _was_ Jor-El, a scientist of a planet filled with human like aliens and that planet was called Krypton, before it blew up together with your mother. I myself died before that at the hands of my former friend General Zod. I'm a self learning program that will continue to learn from now, as I already learned the history of your planet." he said to Alex as the young Kryptonian got up and looked still confused at the program of his father.

"I can tell you everything son, but you will have to accept me as your father." Jor-El said to his son, as he looked focused at the young man, whom just nodded, wanting to learn, but also get to know what kind of man was his real father.

"Tell me." Kal-El begged as he got on his knees, pleading to know everything about Krypton and his powers. his father just looked at him and nodded with a stoic acceptance. The hologram gave a signal with his hand, giving his son a hint to get up, which Alex did imidiately.

"First thing, your powers are a result of your exposure to yellow sun radiation. Your body is indestructable, you have the ability to use X-ray vision, as well as channel the heat of the solar energy in your body through your eyes. You can also fly close to the speed of light at your maximum speed, freeze things you blow at and of course, fly. As I am calculating right now, I believe you can lift up 3 billion tons, and it could go higher if you train." Jor-El said, as he explained Kal-El's powers to him, as Alex never knew the extent and limits of his powers.

"How do you even know all of that?" Alex asked his biological father, who just smilled as he had his son right were he wanted. "I studied the effects of yellow sun radiation while the real me was still alive on Krypton. I expiremented with animals on the effect, which was a massive success. All the powers you have are a result of long exposure. A short exposure will still give a great amount of power to any Kryptonian." the programmed explained, causing a great amount of awe from the young man.

The Kryptonian raised on Earth then had a good question on his mind. "How was Krypton destroyed in the first place?" he asked the program that appeared as his biological father. The program took several moments of silence before the scientist answered the question.

"When I was young, me and several others created a program called 'Brainiac'. When I discovered what yellow sun does to Kryptonians, I went to the counsil of Krypton, whom denied my offer to move all Kryptonian to a planet in a universe with a yellow sun. I had realized they would never agree to my offer, so Brainiac and I offered an idea: drill into the planet's core. The plan was to destroy the planet and relocate the race to move to another planet under a yellow sun. Unfortunately, Zod started a coup to take over the planet and the real me was killed after I sent you to Earth. I am the reason Krypton was destroyed." he told his story without any regret in his voice, causing Alex a slight discomfort, but he decided to accept his father, no matter what his sins are.

Alex started to send days in the ship, as it quickly became weeks, as he trained and honed his powers even more. He learned how to focus his heat vision to act like a delicate knife in a surgery, as well as enhance its size and strength. For four years he was inside that ship, pushing his powers to the limit, or at least trying without breaking anything.

As the years passed, Jor-El took Alex to a place where Kryptonian cloths are made. He showed him a pretty thin spandex that was dark blue in color, with a bright red 'S' inside a yellow shield with bright red outlining and borders. the arms of the spandex looking suit ended with fingerless gloves that were attached and sewn as part of the fabric. The suit also had reached the neck, as a part that certainly made to protect the head, or at least the cheecks and forhead, all connected and sewn together to the neck area of the suit, which was weird for Alex to see, as his skin was indestructable. Next to the suit there were red socks made from the same fabric of the suit, and they were also bright red, like the 'S' shield in the middle of the chest area. A bright red cape was also sewn into the suit from the back. It was a huge cape compared to the suit itself, as it reached 20 inches below his feet, and was very wide, like wings of a giant bird.

"Why make a suit this overly complicated?" Kal-El asked as small robots with tentcle arms brought the suit for him. He didn't like the over complication of his simple design, but at least he was quite happy to have the cape and 'S' shield he wanted.

The program that appeared in the form of his biological father approached the young man. "The cloth is used like chainmail on Earth. It is harder to penetrate than skin. Usually Kryptonians wear that under armor." he started to explain as the young man focused his eyes focused on the program. "The neck area is meant for protection of the neck. Even with indestructable skin, this fabric on your neck will protect it even further, as the cloth will become much stronger as it is exposed to yellow sunlight. The pads are meant to protect the cheecks and forehead. It was a Kryptonian helment meant for people who weren't warriors to wear, so all we did here was make one helment of that same style, creating it with a very thin layer of a steel from this fortress, put it inside a cloth shaped like the helment and we swen it to the neck area, creating on suit that reaches from head to toe." Jor-El said as he finished the overly complexed design of the suit that they made for Alex, much to his visible displeasure.

The program sighed and walked to the last son of Krypton, putting a hand over his shoulder. "I know you don't like it, but the suit doesn't matter, it is your heart and actions that matter. You were sent here for a reason Kal-El, and whatever that might be, it doesn't have to matter to you." he sat the young man down, as the hologram sat next to him. "What you do if your life is not what I want you to be, but what you want to be. I believe you're a good man, and you have the powers to scare this world, but also give it hope and an aspiration to become better." He said as the young Kryptonian raised on Earth just sighed. He then took the suit and tried it on.

it wasn't too hard to put, as his arms were a perfect fit, so were his legs and neck. His bulky arms passed down the fabric and it felt smooth as silk to Alex, as the hands ended coming out of the area that ended with the dark blue fingerless cloves that were part of the suit design. His legs passed down until both feet came out, as he took the bright red socks and put them on, as they were a perfect fit as well. His neck passed with ease through the neck area of the suit as the cloth felt like silk on the young man's neck. When the head popped out, he took the head piece that was connected to the neck are and put it on, as it matched the size of his cheecks and forehead perfectly.

He went to check himself infront of the mirror, as he put his hands as fists on both sides of his waist, like in a heroic pose, as he gave a cheerful smile. He actually looked great in the costume, even if it was incredibly overdesigned. He was truly happy and he felt like a hero, like those he read about in the greek myths like Hercules. Now when he saw himself in the suit, he wanted to be a hero, to be able to save and protect others. He felt like the 'S' gave him hope, as well as a reminder: he was a son. A son of Krypton, of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, as well as Martin and Jennifer Lawson and of Earth. He was a son of both worlds, and therefore had to represent the best of both worlds, otherwise, what kind of man his he, if he only shows the brutality and rage his planets are capable of and not the part of peace and beauty? He had powers, but what if others develop powers as well? Someone had to guide how to control the power that a man gets, so he won't misuse it, he had to be a light at night. A star for all to look at.

* * *

Alex floated in space for a while, until he finally opened his eyes. _'Carla, you once told me I was a good man, as well as dad.'_ he thought to himself, remembering his now dead sister. _'I ain't a good man yet, but if I will become one, I will bring knowledge of it to others. Only I can see all things connect, and that is why that when I become a good man, a will try to be more for your memory. I will become a super man of sorts, and do things I don't think I will ever do.'_

After he finished that thought, another came to mind in the form of his 'S' shield, and what he felt seeing it on him, and what he wanted others to see in it. Alex believed that if he wasn't ready now, he will be some day, and then he will help others under a name people can truly look up to: Superman.

* * *

 _Okay, so the first thing you're going to hate is the fact that Kal-El wasn't adopted by the Kents and was named Clark, but was taken in by another family and was raised as Alexander Lawson, or Alex for short. His father is way too similar to Pa Kent, I am aware, but it will slightly change with the story. It also never had much interaction between Alexander and his family, but I will change that next chapter.  
_

 _Please read my story and tell me what you thought, by reviewing it of course. See you in another chapter._


End file.
